Earthdawn - Treasures
Things of value acquired by our heroes: The Amulet of Dirac This silver starburst amulet is hung on a matching silver chain. It is magically active and has avoided the ravages of age. It is marred by a blood stain that does not wash out. This was worn by a Theran named Dirac Tol Ammar, who was part of an experimental Kaer. He stayed behind to slay the horror giving the rest of his group the time needed to seal the Kaer shut. He prayed to Galen on his amulet that he would have the strength to slay the horror to save his friends even if it cost him his own life. Despite several mortal blows, Galen kept him alive until he was victorious and then he slumped dead where he fell. The Amulet was discovered hundreds of years later by the Unveilers, still stained with his blood. Threads: # The name of the item: The Amulet of Dirac (adds +1 to your armour value) # Must know which passion he invoked as he died - Galen (Adds +1 to mystic armour value) # Must know Dirac’s Full Name - Dirac Tol Amarra (Acts as a healing potion - Self only once per week) # Must know his dying words - Galen give me the strength to defeat this creature, though it means my life (Acts as a last-change potion - Self only, once per month) # Must know the name of the Horror he slew in battle - Adugank (Acts as a desperate spell or desperate blow blood charm without the vigour loss - Against horrors only once per month) Shantaya’s sextant (A rare and valuable tool with some magical properties) Mapmakers in Barsaive use a tried and true method to create and give directions to various places and points of interest in the province. This method is based on a device known as Shantaya’s sextant, a two-part mechanical apparatus to be used with appropriately marked maps, both invented by an adventurer named Shantaya Nightstar. The sextant consists of the astrolobe (direction finder) and the rod (distance finder). Eight directions are marked at irregular intervals around the perimeter of the astrolobe. Each interval’ between the directions is larger than the previous one. The user centers the astrolobe on his location, then aligns one or more of the eight directions with landmarks to determine the direction of travel to his intended destination. The rod is a long, rectangular piece of thin metal marked along both edges. These marks indicate, according to the scale of Shantaya’s maps, the distance to various destinations in days walking and riding. The center of the rectangle is cut out to serve as a frame for the destination. Shantaya’s maps are drawn to a specific scale, then refined by the addition of a series of concentric circles, centered on the kingdom of Throal, that represents distances from Throal in increments of 10-11 days’ walking. These circles help travelers judge distances with a quick glance at the map. The second set of marks that distinguishes Shantaya’s maps from others is twelve straight lines originating at Throal that divide the map into twelve wedges. A representation of one of the Passions and a star group associated with that Passion appears in each wedge and serves as a navigation point for travelers who know their directions but do not have a map. Travelers can judge their course more precisely by journeying toward a Passion star-group at one of three phases of the day; sundown, midnight, and sunrise. Adventurers who possess maps do not need the sextant to travel between known places. The sextant is really designed to find places that do not appear on maps and to help Throalic archivists and mapmakers to reconstruct a group’s journey and pinpoint their discoveries. When used by adventurers in Barsaive, Shantaya’s sextant takes on magical qualities that allow travelers to find their way through the province with the help of the Passions and, if one is available, a map. (Rules: Allows you to navigate and find your location even in the absence of landmarks or stars as long as you are not deep underground and remain in the "real world" in Barsaive.) Draka's Knapsack (A minor pattern item) Not magical but old, rugged and well designed. This Throalic leather bag contains almost everything you need for camping and hiking out in unexplored areas. It has been passed down two generations of adventurers who set off on their journey of inheritance. Once Draka herself used it along with S'Karen and a few others (a pair of Ork twins and a windling who have now unfortunately passed) as she travelled the battlegrounds of the Theran War intercepting messengers and couriers and changing their orders. Then about 15 years ago it was held by a party consisting of Henna Bluewater, Moss Fairchild, Cerise Hangar, Russet Truetusk, S’Krava, and Azure Hekal and it served them equally well when they travelled across the Western Wastes, and found the lost Kaer of Hoarfrost, re-introducing them to the world. The Knapsack contains a small enchanted light quartz, a bedroll, waterskin, T'skrang firestarter, silk rope, cooking gear and a tent as well as a host of tiny items that have been accumulated over the years such as fish hooks, ink pens and paper, a whetstones, pitons, a whistle, chalk and cutlery. The knapsack its self is unusually resistant to damage and seems to weigh marginally less than the sum total of its contents. (Rules: Not strictly magical, it has enough of a story around it that it could potentially become so if it became integral to a significant tale (Such as being used to smuggle out a windling prince from under the nose of the guard of the Theran Prison at Skypoint or being subject to a powerful ritual and trapping a horror within it). It can be assumed to contain any tiny non-magical item that might plausibly be useful such as a razor blade or a tiny mirror. Items like the tent and bedroll are of high quality lightweight material so the pack is not as heavy as it might seem. Because of its nature as a Named item, the pack is also more resistant to physical damage than a leather bag should be.) Graka's Gifts (Powerful potions) The Herbalist Graka has granted the party a pair of incredibly valuable vials. A vial that glows a gentle blue (Supposedly made from True Water and powdered oricalcum as well as numerous hard to cultivate herbs). Is a Last Chance Salve. If applied within a few minutes of death, before the soul has left the body, it can bring somebody back from deaths door. If their body and soul are strong enough, This rare potion is worth a small fortune of 600 silver pieces. (Rules: Can be applied up to a maximum of 1 hour after death, it can grant the person a single last-chance vigour roll which, if successful will revive them. Although they will be weak and fatigued for a whole day.) The other vial is a dirty yellow tinge and does not glow. Most anti-venoms need to be prepared to counteract a single specific toxin. However Kelia's Antidote, a potent herbal concoction able to help the body purge toxins in the blood, lungs and digestive tract of any name-giver race. Its side-effects are deeply unpleasant however as at the end of the 4 hour period it causes vomiting, diarrhoea and excessive urination as a side-effect of its purgative properties. (Rules: It suppresses the effects of any poison for up to 4 hours and gives a +2 to healing or vigour rolls within this period to resist or recover from its effects) Return to Main Page